polyhistoracademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mind Skills
Altruism Random Acts of Kindness. * +2 Maximum Willpower whenever you go out of your way to help someone with no expectation of reward. Always Learning Everything is a Lesson * +1 to Non-academic Bonus Rolls * Additional +1 to Bonus Rolls from fights Artist People buy your art because it is good, not because it is ironic. * Better Commission Dice pool (1,2,3,5) * Regain 1 Willpower whenever you spend an action on something related to Art. Attentive You are always paying attention. Batch Processing Scale up the ingredients. * Successful Chemical Crafting Actions produces 2d2 doses. * Successful Potion Crafting Actions produce 1d2 doses. Biologist Life is something you get. * +1 to training involving Biology * +10 to research involving Biology * Regain 1 Willpower whenever you spend an action on something related to Biology. Bureaucratic Excellency You are a master of paperwork. Chemist You have a solid understanding of chemistry and can make your own mixes. * +20 to Chemical Research and Identification * +35 to Chemical Crafting * Regain 1 Willpower whenever you spend an action on something related to Chemistry. Computer Whiz You have a knack for the digital. * Regain 1 Willpower whenever you spend an action on a computer. Cooking Neither of your parents can be considered domestic. If you wanted food, you made it yourself. Debugger You can solve problems. * +10 to fixing broken devices/programs/runic arrays Design Patterns You have a good sense of organization. * +30 to large programming and large rune projects * +10 to all projects that take multiple actions Disciple of Eros Love is your madness of choice. * +1d20+5 Max Willpower whenever an Obsession develops. * Psychotic Breaks are guaranteed to result in Obsessions. Express Art You are an art machine * You may do two commissions in one time slot at the cost of 1 stress. Grand Experiment You are a success. * After successfully surviving a year, gain .5 to a random stat, and an associated bonus. * After successfully surviving a year, gain 10 maximal willpower. * After successfully surviving a year, increase your base willpower regain by 1. Good Taste People like what you make for them. * 60% chance to receive a repeat commission upon successfully completion. Can only apply once per commission. Inadvertant Chemist The greatest knowledge comes from failure. * When rolling <=10 unmodified on a chemistry crafting roll, and failing, you gain a chance to learn a new recipe. Infinite Comprehension You are Existential BSOD Proof. * You are immune to the mental trauma of being forced to confront the impossibly large or unthinkably vast. You are secure regarding your place in the cosmos. Lover of Monsters You have a way with the inhuman. * Bonus to rolls from actions in support of, supported by, or in opposition to the not strictly human. Mad Scientist You have some ideas... * +20 to Developing Unique Concoctions * +20 to Crafting your Unique Concoctions Magical Chemist You can use make use of magical recipes without issue. * +10 to crafting magical chemicals Magical Prodigy You are an adept student of the arcane. * +2 to Magic Training Mass Production Crafting in bulk * Whenever you do two of the same crafting actions in a row, you have a 50% chance to gain a third action free. * The first crafting action of the day has a 25% chance to be doubled. This bonus does not apply to potions. Mathematician You have a head for calculations. * +25 to Rational Research (Hydromancy, Hard Science, Runes, etc.) * +30 to Rune Crafting Meditative Art Zen through Creativity. * Regain 3 willpower whenever painting for recreation. * Regain 2 willpower whenever painting for commission. MOAR DAKKA There is never enough. * Whenever an action you instigate results in more than ten projectiles, you regain 1 willpower. * Maximum of 5 gained this way per encounter. Mother's Child You take after your mother. * +10 to all research * +10 to banked research * +10 to identification checks * +1 to training simple spells and abilities Murderous Glee There is a simple joy in killing. * +1 to bonus rolls from killing * +1d5 Max Willpower whenever you kill somebody * Gain 1 stress whenever you kill if your Psychoses Score is less than 5, otherwise, lose 1 stress Painting Your father taught you a few things about perspective and aesthetics. Photocopier You can produce a duplicate of any image, whether a painting or a memory. Pianist You know a few scales and songs from back when you tried imitating your father. Potion Prep It's all in the little details * You may spend an action in preparation to gain +30 to all consecutive Potion crafting actions. Potioneer Eye of newt and toe of frog... * +10 to crafting and researching potions Practiced Mind Habit in schoolwork, meditation through learning. * Regain 1 willpower whenever you gain 3 or more Academics. Prolific Failure Fail so hard you succeed. * Rolling a natural 1 on a non-academic bonus roll and failing has a chance to give a new bonus. Research With a mother like yours, it would be unthinkable to not know how to crack a book or construct a hypothesis. * +15 to All Research Showman You can admit to enjoying a audience just a tad. * +1 Max Willpower after winning a fight in front of a live, non-participating audience. Sweet Revenge It's like Justice, but more rewarding. * +1d10 Max Willpower after successfully dolling out revenge. Team Synergy The whole is greater than the sum of its parts, assuming the parts aren't tripping over each other's feet. * Mikelle has a natural sense for coordinating allies to make the best use of their abilities. Utilitarian The end over the means. * If a pragmatically decided action would cause stress from trauma, reduce the stress gain by one. This cannot reduce stress gain to zero. Volunteer Happy to help. * Regain 1d4 willpower when you help a friend. Woodcutter You can cut wood. * You can create wooden devices and carvings with a craft action. * DC varies based on target object.